


Seconds

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, very mild plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Oliver's bad day takes a turn





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slyther_ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/gifts).



Oliver couldn’t believe his rotten luck. 

From being fired from his job and then forced to walk home in the rain with his box of personal belongings, the night was shaping up to be worse and worse. 

It wasn’t that he enjoyed his work by any means, but after his Quidditch injury, teams’ refusals to sign him up, Oliver had been dragged into desk work. Now even that was gone and Oliver didn’t know how he would make next month’s rent. 

He cursed to himself as he yanked the keys from his pocket, his mood growing fouler by the second. It didn’t help that there was a man was standing by the front door of his building, brooding in the small light the lamps offered. There was no other way in and Oliver held his breath as he steeled himself. 

He could feel eyes on him as he struggled to fit the key into the lock, but he ignored it as best he could as he balanced his box in his arms. 

“Bad day, Wood?”

Oliver froze, knowing that voice all too well. Had he recognized Marcus’ face from further away, he would’ve bolted to a friend’s, but now that he was here, Oliver refused to back down.

“Piss off, Flint.”

Marcus let out a low whistle, continuing to watch Oliver struggle with the door. “Just asking.”

“As if you would care,” Oliver retorted, finally throwing the gated door open. 

“Don’t really,” Marcus shrugged. “You just look like you could use some company.”

Oliver breathed out through his nose. Why Marcus was here was beyond him and his attempt at conversation was suspicious at best. 

“Not from you,” Oliver shook his head, working at the next lock. 

“Even if I were to offer other services?”

Oliver choked, his keys nearly falling from his hand and he stared at the doorknob. Marcus couldn’t be serious. Their whole lives had been heated rivalries, glares thrown across the pitch. There was nothing underlying it, but when Oliver turned to Marcus, it was plain to see that Marcus had fallen into something else. 

“Come off it,” Oliver shook his head. “We hate each other.”

“I thought it was just banter,” Marcus feigned disinterest, gazing up at the sky. 

Oliver concentrated again and he noticed the jut of Marcus’ jawline, his eyes still fierce even with their softened edges. Oliver’s mind was in a flurry. With all the stress of the day, the failures of the last few years, Oliver just wanted to forget. 

If Marcus happened to be the way to do it, then Oliver wasn’t going to fight. 

“Do you charge?” The words left Oliver’s mouth before he could stop himself and he ducked his head when Marcus glanced at him. 

It was crude, assuming, but the way Marcus had worded things, Oliver didn’t know what else to think. 

“Not tonight. You look like you have enough on your mind as is.”

With that, Oliver charged into the building first, not bothering to see if Marcus was following behind. Up and up he went until he reached his flat, pressing the box between his body and the door. 

“I can take that you know,” Marcus offered, but Oliver shook his head. 

As soon as the door was open, Oliver all but threw himself onto the counter, pushing the box as far away from him as possible. 

“Sorry about the mess,” he mumbled, looking around at the open space. 

At least his bathroom door was closed, but everything else was thrown around. His bed was unmade, magazines covered his one pitiful excuse for a loveseat and the dishes in the sink said more than he wished. 

“It’s fine. I’ve seen worse honestly.”

Oliver let out a breath, almost wanting to laugh. Instead, another feeling took over, consuming him, and he grabbed Marcus by his jacket. Crashing their lips together, guilt and ecstacy coursed through Oliver’s veins. None of this made sense, it was raw emotion controlling him. 

When Marcus’ hands grabbed his arms, Oliver threw all he knew away, following Marcus’ guiding hands as they stumbled over to Oliver’s bed. They fell onto it, the kiss still continuing until Marcus broke away first, his lips trailing along Oliver’s jaw. 

“Did you…,” Oliver’s voice shook. “Have you felt this way for long?” 

He didn’t know why he was asking, why the question burst out of him now. For all he knew, this was a silly one night stand that would be filled with regrets in the morning. 

“Years,” Marcus breathed, then licking a stripe across Oliver’s neck. “Since Hogwarts really.”

Oliver shivered, his hands gripping tight to Marcus’ shoulders. He couldn’t begin to think how he had missed it, but then again, Quidditch had been the only thing on his mind. 

“Relax,” Marcus pulled back, hovering over Oliver. 

His eyes were dark, full-blown, and Oliver swallowed. There was nothing in the world he could compare this to. Not his past relationships, not his highs and lows. What he saw in Marcus was something new entirely. 

“We can talk about it later,” Marcus reassured before peeling off his upper layers. 

Quidditch had treated him well and Oliver reached out to trace his hands along the toned muscles of Marcus’ stomach. Marcus’ head tipped back just a little, as if to savor the touch before he refocused back on Oliver, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Without a second thought Oliver tore it off, but under Marcus’ stare, Oliver wanted nothing more to cover himself back up. 

Then, Marcus leaned down, placing a series of kisses along Oliver’s chest. His tongue darted out between his lips, sending shivers down Oliver’s spine until Marcus took one of Oliver’s nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling around. Oliver let out a gasp, his eyes rolling back as the sensation overtook him and his hands found their way to Marcus’ hair. 

With a small pop, Marcus pulled off the nub, sparing a glance for Oliver. 

“No one’s ever done that for you before?” 

Oliver shook his head, heat rising to his cheeks. It didn’t help that a grin spread across Marcus’ face and his attention turned to Oliver’s other nipple. With a groan, Oliver fell back into Marcus’ ministrations, his hips lifting up just a little and meeting Marcus’ abs. Soon enough, the two men were grinding against each other, trying to get whatever friction they could. It was almost too much and Oliver held his breath as Marcus trailed down. 

By the time Marcus reached the top of Oliver’s trousers, Oliver wasn’t sure how much he could handle. He had never had this amount of pleasure before and his body had a mind of its own as he let Marcus strip him down. 

Warm wetness engulfed Oliver’s cock and a strangled moan left him as Marcus bobbed his head up and down. While one hand was helping work Oliver’s cock, the other was teasing, massaging his balls. Oliver could feel his release on its way but Marcus pulled off suddenly, a question in his eyes. 

“Do you prefer top or bottom?”

All coherent words had left Oliver’s mind and all he could do was give a small shrug. With a small laugh, Marcus muttered something to himself as he took off his remaining clothes, leaving Oliver to simply watch. The sight of Marcus was enough to leave Oliver breathless, his body freezing as Marcus braced his legs on either side of Oliver’s.

“I’ll just use a lubrication spell on us.”

Oliver barely had any time to nod before his cock was coated in lube and Marcus was already working fingers inside of himself. His face twisted between pain and pleasure, but when Oliver tried to touch Marcus’ cock, Marcus pulled Oliver’s hands to his hips. 

“Let’s see if you can make me come without touching my cock, hm?” Marcus teased and Oliver breathed in sharply. 

When Marcus was ready, he lowered himself onto Oliver’s cock, small gasps leaving him as he did so. Oliver adjusted his hips a little, but Marcus guided him until he was fully seated, low groans leaving the both of them. 

“Well, that answers one question,” Marcus joked as they took a moment to savor the new sensations. 

Oliver opened his mouth to ask, but Marcus began moving and all Oliver wanted to focus on was the pleasure. The rhythm was slow, almost jarring, but soon the two found themselves in sync with each other. Skin slapped against skin and Oliver moved so he was sitting up, hugging Marcus close to him as he continued to fuck him. 

Marcus gripped onto Oliver for dear life, his moans growing louder with each hit and it wasn’t long before Oliver felt Marcus’ cum coating his stomach. With a few more thrusts, Oliver reached his own release and the two men stayed as they were, catching their breaths. 

Oliver wasn’t sure who moved first but they pulled apart, laying side by side as they cleaned each other off with one of their shirts. 

“How do you feel?” Marcus asked. 

“Amazing,” Oliver started. “Tired. Upset. I...I don’t know.”

Emotion upon emotion crashed in Oliver’s mind and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. A hand cupped his cheek, keeping him grounded as a heavy breath left him. 

“Did you know Hogwarts is looking for a new Flying instructor?”

Oliver’s eyes snapped open, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Hooch is finally retiring. Someone needs to fill the position and it might as well be you.”

“Why do you think that?” Oliver poked, wanting to know more of Marcus’ thoughts. 

Marcus laughed a little, rolling onto his back. “Come on, Wood. You’re more than qualified. Plus, you’d be coaching games. At least it’d be a start back into the leagues.”

“The doctors said my injury was permanent,” Oliver frowned. His fingers tapped his bad knee, a painful reminder of the past. 

“But you can still stay on a broom, right?”

Oliver conceded to this, but a different set of questions sat on his mind. “So, all this time, you’ve liked me? And now you want me to get back into the leagues?”

Marcus flushed a little. “Yes and yes. You’re headstrong, Wood. You’d die if you couldn’t play Quidditch.”

Oliver was sure he almost had and he ducked his head at Marcus’ truths. “So why have we fought so much?”

“Old habits die hard I suppose,” Marcus shrugged. “But I wouldn’t mind starting over.”

Their eyes met, Marcus’ words hanging in the air above them. They just had amazing sex, honesty was pouring out with every second, and Oliver caved into the temptation easily.

“All right,” Oliver nodded with determination. “Let’s do this.”

Marcus’ laugh was near perfection and Oliver didn’t hide his grin as they fell into another embrace. With the night still young, there was still so much to do in more ways than one. Oliver’s bad day had turned around and with Marcus pressed up against him, Oliver wondered if his entire life would be turning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> HI HOW IS EVERYONE
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
